


【城灿】做得好

by prcsapple



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22786597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prcsapple/pseuds/prcsapple
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han
Kudos: 12





	【城灿】做得好

*现背向，勿上升  
*私设有，OOC注意  
*大量口情节，正戏短，慎入

今天三辣醬的工作室很难得只有两个人，这意味着韩知城可以独佔哥哥。从一走进房间他就没有提笔作词的打算，今日他所有的创作将会只有方灿。

韩知城默默盯着眼前人专注工作的侧脸，毫不掩饰地用视线描绘著温顺的眉眼、好看的下颚线、性感的嘴唇，他嚥了口口水，想镇住心裡头不断横冲直撞的小鹿。

「知城？唔……」终于方灿忍受不住灼热的视线侵袭，他有些担心韩知城是不是怎么了以致整个人心不在焉的，却在回过头的时候，连嘴唇也被袭击了。

唇瓣紧紧相贴着，韩知城重重吮了几下，迫使方灿张开嘴来。他感觉到一直以来深藏爱意全爆发出来，任由小鹿乱撞幻化成野兽，展开对眼前人的掠夺。

韩知城灵巧地撬开方灿的牙关，将舌头探入其中，像要在每个角落都留下自己的味道、每丝氧气都染上自己的气息。舌尖滑过上颚、牙龈，不放过任何一寸软肉舔了个遍，然后两条小蛇歪腻地纠缠在一起。

「灿哥，我有进步吗？」不干净的漫长的吻总算结束，韩知城恋恋不捨地叼著方灿下唇，声音含糊地问。  
方灿还没从刺激中缓过神，他觉得自己被一个吻勾得魂都散了，这吻技已经不是高超可以形容，更要命的是对方异常偏执的气势，让他在恍惚间给了弟弟肯定的应答。

韩知城闻言露出了被称赞时惯有的靦腆微笑，他似羞赧似回味地舔过自己溼润的嘴唇，手上的动作却是一点也不知道要脸。

他用力在方灿嘴角印下一吻，发出大大啵的一声，惹得脸皮薄的方灿白皙的皮肤瞬间红得能滴出血来。

韩知城轻轻推动方灿的旋转椅，让他稍微远离桌子，看似顽皮地把自己塞进桌底下的空间，只探出一颗头，正好在一抬眼就能对上方灿裤裆的位置。他熟练地解下对方的外裤，用鼻尖隔着仅存的布料蹭上尚在沉睡的男性象徵，然后张嘴舔弄起来。

「你要做什么！」被弟弟在工作室做着出格的事，背德的罪恶感和隔靴搔癢的快感幾乎要逼疯方灿，他的脑内一片混乱，只感觉的到一股股热流渐渐汇集到小腹，分身也不争气地抬起头。

贴身的内裤被不知道是韩知城故意留下的涎水还是方灿兴奋溢出的前液打湿得彻底，韩知城放弃了若有似无的挑拨，一口气拉下了方灿的内裤，灼热的性器立刻迫不及待地弹了出来。

没有直接含住方灿的分身给个痛快，韩知城偏偏对哥哥白皙匀称的腿情有独锺。他舔上柔嫩的大腿根部，舌尖用最色情的方法不停画圈，时不时还咬上两口，叼著软肉细细吮吸，留下艷红斑驳的痕迹。

「呜嗯、知城，停下来……」即使没有碰到致命的部位，方灿还是被刺激得糊了视线，他用迷离的眼神向下望，明明说着制止的警语，语气里却带着百般渴求。

韩知城旋即心不甘情不願地鬆口，暧昧的几条银丝还牵连在腿根与下唇之间，他摆出一副小动物乖巧的神情，低眉顺目用最恭顺的姿态回望哥哥。

「哥是不是觉得我做得不好？」韩知城眨著圆滚滚的眼睛有些委屈地开口，聪明如他知道怎么让哥哥觉得心疼、怎么让哥哥诚实面对自己的慾望。他讨好似地将双手放到方灿的大腿上，沿著漂亮的肌肉线条缓缓抚弄，后者被激得身子不断打颤。

方灿的眼尾泛起了一圈不明显的红，他实在无法忍受在慾望被撩拨得高涨时任何细微的调戏，体内每个细胞都在叫嚣著想要更多更直接的爱抚。他鬼使神差地伸长了双脚，绕到韩知城的背后暗示地勾了勾，下垂眼在现在的气氛下显得特別无辜纯情，好像在说方灿丝毫不懂自己现在的举动就是赤裸裸的勾引。

纯真又放荡的招式显然让韩知城很受用，他收起了小表情和玩性，不再做出磨人的挑逗，抿了抿唇便将方灿挺立的男根纳入口中。

一开始是轻啜吐著清液的前端，韩知城灵活的舌尖寻著方灿的敏感点打转，恰到好处地挑过扫过每道沟壑。接着他吞得更深，以温暖的口腔包覆住，舌面按摩著茎身上遍佈的脉络。双手也没閒著，一边圈住部分在外的柱身套弄，一边向后伸向沉沉的囊袋搓揉。

一连串的动作让方灿觉得有烟花炸裂在脑中，他还惦记着这是在随时可能有人进出的工作室，含着手指想压抑住到嘴边的呻吟。殊不知这作法除了丝毫没半点用处外，来不及吞嚥的津液糊上骨节分明的手指，只是大幅增加了他整个人的情色程度。

注意到方灿的反应后韩知城更卖力地吞吐起来，薄薄的嘴藏好牙齿后含进整个分身，喉头下意识的吞嚥动作收缩了整个咽部，引来了上方人尾音颤抖的惊喘，「哈啊、啊……」

方灿垂下湿漉漉的手指缠上韩知城的发丝，想示意他不要太过分，但这缱绻给了韩知城最大的鼓舞。他最大限度地放鬆了嗓子，让方灿的前端可以捅进去狭窄的喉咙，舌头也配合著进出的频率来回舔动。韩知城还有心思抬眼欣赏方灿迷乱可爱的神情，他把平时rap的技巧在替哥哥口的时候全用上了，整体动作看起来都是那么地遊刃有餘，就如他在舞台上随时接起麦克风都能唱出惊艷一段的信手拈来。

「知城，够了！」方灿低下头咬著舌尖憋住呻吟，双手在韩知城越来越快的速度下已经抓不住头发，无力地搭在椅子把手，死命地扣着边缘，挣紮著不坠入慾望的深渊。他瞇起擒满泪水的眸子，透过一层朦胧水雾看到精緻的脸蛋和淫靡的景象形成对比，累积的快感和被弟弟服侍的认知瞬间将他激得败下阵。

方灿腿根一阵绷紧，肌肉抽搐著射了出来，韩知城张大嘴接下了所有精华，离开前还重重吸了下刚高潮过正敏感的龟头，惹得方灿又是一声嘤咛。他把口中的白浊全数嚥下，好似在品尝甜品般意犹未尽地舔了舔唇，露出餍足的表情，「哥好甜唷。」

「哥要对我说什么呢？知城做得好不好嘛？」韩知城起身盯着晕呼呼的方灿，以满是少年朝气的清亮声调诱导他说出自己想聽的话，他的眼睛也因为刚刚的剧烈泛著水氣，却是完全掩盖不掉眼底强烈的执著。

「做得好……」方灿看向韩知城一片绯红的圆脸蛋露出小孩般期待的表情，软软的嗓音说出等待以久的称赞，此刻聽在韩知城耳里就是最好的催情剂。他扣住方灿的脚踝置于桌上，迫使他的背代替屁股成为在椅面上的支撑点，韩知城再次躲进他的巢穴，这回可以很好地将哥哥的后花园一览无遗。

私密处被注视的羞耻感令方灿无所适从，他意图并起双腿，无奈韩知城不给他半点反应时间，径自又把嘴凑近他下身。会阴沾著些方才洩出的液体，更向下流至隐密的穴口，方灿的股间湿得泥泞不堪。

韩知城架住他的腿、掰开他的臀瓣，舌尖抵住娇嫩的穴口，似要抚平每一道皱褶地进行舔吻。对方灿来说被舔后面还是第一次，舌头湿滑的觸感和刺激都是前所未有的，一下下戳弄让他不由得发出哼哼软下腰。

不厌其烦地舔湿了穴口后，韩知城藉唾液的润滑将舌尖探了进去，浅浅抽插著勾过每一寸软肉，咕啾咕啾的水声回荡在不大的工作室中，与方灿甜腻的喘息吟叫奏起了他最满意的旋律。

温热灵活的物体在体内进出的快感直窜上方灿的背脊，更糟糕的是意识到韩知城为他做到如此地步，羞得他只想找个洞藏起来。於是他折起手臂把脸埋进臂弯里，声音也被闷得有些含糊，「够了……你停下、啊！」

「可是哥说我做得好呀，知城会做得更好的。」韩知城运用他的伶牙俐齿语气轻快地说，但仔细一瞧还是能察觉他的呼吸比起平常粗重了不少。他一下伸出三隻手指，插入泛著晶莹水光的后穴，那裡很贪婪地一开一阖索求著被填满。韩知城的眼眸暗了暗，抽回手指开始解自己的裤头，终于被解放的昂扬直接怼上了穴口，「哥，要说什么？」

「啊？嗯哈……啊！太深……」后穴还没适应手指的拓展又立刻被更大更热的物体长驱直入，方灿弓起身子尖叫，猝不及防的疼痛及快感幾乎要将他给淹没。他推拒著韩知城接下来的行动，发软的手脚却起不了半点作用，对方已经轻巧地动起腰来。

韩知城大幅度地往前顶，变换着角度找寻著可以击溃方灿的开关，紧致温暖的穴肉缠上他的性器带给他极大的欢快，他也要给哥哥同等甚至更甚的舒服。

「嗯啊！」饱满的性器顶部碾过方灿的前列腺时，他感觉全身都被碾酥了，呻吟不受控地溢出齿间，甬道也收紧了想挽留性器的抚慰。韩知城抱起方灿的大腿，让自己的胯骨与对方的臀部不留空隙地贴合，狠狠撞上脆弱的腺体进攻。而他很明瞭会吵的孩子有糖吃一道理，细瘦的身躯伏到方灿身上，染上情慾的声音在哥哥耳边碎嘴：「哥要说我做得好啊。哥，我做得好吗？」

若是说支配自己的所有感官，眼前的孩子无疑是做得好的。方灿想说话张开口却全是破碎的呻吟，只得艰难地点点头回应，他感觉到对方的手覆上自己的分身撸动，后方的速度也越来越令人发狂，他在这场磨人的性爱里达到了第二次巅峰。

韩知城在收紧的穴内大力进行了最後冲刺，也喘著粗气交代了出来。他抚著方灿潮红的脸庞、吻住微张的嘴，去领取好孩子应得的奖励。

做得好。韩知城心动地聽见哥哥用情慾未泯的声音这样说。


End file.
